


Incorrect Sherry/Jake Quotes

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Images embedded from Imgur, Incorrect Quotes, Quotes from various sources, screenshots captioned with incorrect quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: A collection of screenshots captioned with incorrect quotes, for the ship Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller. Created for Unconventional Fanworks Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> I haven't really done anything like this before, it was fun to make (once I figured out how to make Imgur keep them in the right order...). Hope you like it.

> [Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller Incorrect Quotes: Part 1](//imgur.com/a/AgjpnwC)


	2. Chapter 2

> [Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller Incorrect Quotes: Part 2](//imgur.com/a/uieyhqR)


	3. Chapter 3

> [Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller Incorrect Quotes: Part 3](//imgur.com/a/QS5ffk3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I had an image of Jake with a phone but...apparently I don't.


	4. Chapter 4

> [Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller Incorrect Quotes: Part 4](//imgur.com/a/Hqm1vMg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure she only said "language" to annoy him.


	5. Chapter 5

> [Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller Incorrect Quotes: Part 5](//imgur.com/a/QLlAnUh)


End file.
